It's Always Hot in Savannah!
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: It's hotter than hell in the Survivors' new home after the infection. What steamy things will happen? Nellis; BoyXBoy.


Let's just say, this town was fucking hot. You could cook a steak to well done on the concrete outside if you were that stupid. Everyone was cooped up inside, out of the heat and sitting in front of their AC, trying to keep their sanity. But, the only person that was stupid enough to be out in the 110 degree heat was a fellow survivor of the Infection. There he was, at a nice automobile shop, having the time of his life working on an engine. But to him, it wasn't just any engine, it was a Ford GT. The man had never, and he meant _never _seen one of these cars in his lifetime, and it was an honor just to be working on it.

He had his shirt slung over his shoulder, substituting as a rag, and his infamous trucker cap on his curly crop of brown hair. His face was smudged with oil, and his well toned body was glistening with sweat. If it wasn't for the blaring fan targeted on his back, and a couple bottles of cold water, the hick would be also stuck inside just laying on the couch waiting to die.

This was the new Savannah he learned to love. Afterbeing rescued at the bridge with the rest of his team (the gambler, the Coach, and the new anchor) he had grown apart from his team and nestled in on a small apartment just across the street from his new (yet relatively old) job.

As he hungrily worked on the GT, he heard another car pull into his garage. He looked up from the darkness of the hood, rubbing the sweat and grease from his forhead (which only created more oil because his hand was covered in the stuff).

It was a chevy, and a nice one at that. It was a nice, shiny Chevy Comaro. It looked fairly nice, except for dirt that covered the wheels. The color was a dark blue, with a black stripe running through the middle. Ellis's smile suddenly grew very large as he put down his tools and took another bottle of water from the ice chest.

"Hey!" He called, closing the hood of the Ford GT and moving to where the Camaro was parked inside the shaded, humid garage. The car door opened, and the last person Ellis expected to be here stepped out. He was in a blue button down shirt, with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a nice pair of grey dress pants. His shoes were scuffy, but perfect either way. His hair had grown out almost to his shoulders, but was attractive and was well groomed on top of his head.

"Well, if it ain't Neek 'imself!" Ellis chimed, gulping down half of the water bottle and setting down on the sawdust counter. Nick eyed the hick up and down, his eyes setting off a sparkling, new emotion that Ellis couldn't identify. "Hey, Overalls."

"Still stickin' tuh that nickname I reckun." Ellis laughed, walking over to where the man leaned against his fancy-ass car. "What can I do ya for?"

Nick flicked his wrist up to his view, checking the time. "Something's fucking with my engine of my Camaro. I don't know what the hell it is, and I got word from a fellow Gambling buddy that you were the type of man to mess with cars." Ellis blushed at the thought of someone mentioning his name for such a thing. "Ey, Neek, I would love tuh."

Nick made a half-hearted smile and handed the hick a wad of cash, "I'm paying in advance cause I know I'm gonna forget in the future and you'll call the fucking law on me." Ellis smiled thoughtfully, grabbing the money and looking back at the GT he was previously working on.

The gambler followed his gaze and cocked an eyebrow. "Holy shit, that your's?" Ellis let out a snort and a hearty laugh, turning back to the man. "I wish, Neek. It's 'nother client uh mine." Nick nodded slowly, sighing and rubbing the increasing sweat from his brow. "Fuck the heat. I can barely breathe!"

"Maybe cuz yer wearin' winter clothes, Neek." Ellis snortled, eyeing the man up and down. Nick narrowed his eyes at the younger man and swiped the hat off of the hick's head. "Eventhough I haven't seen you in months, it doesn't mean you can go and make fun of how I dress Mr. Half Naked disaster."

Ellis blushed, glaring up at the man who was teasing him yet again. "I'm fat?" He mumbled, hugging his own body, trying to shield the town from his thought ugliness. Nick laughed, dropping the man's hat onto the ground. "Now did I say that? No, I'm just teasing, kid."

Ellis bit his lip. He wasn't fat, right? He's gotten word from some of his friends that he was very tones and muscly. More sweat came down than normal and he looked up at the gambler. "Yer car'll be ready in a week by tha most."

Nick nodded, closing the door of his Camaro. "Guess I'm gonna have to walk everywhere I go." He cursed majorly under his breath as he thought about the horrid weather and him having to walk to every casino that was spread out to each corner of town. "Just my luck." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

The hick suddenly had an amazing idea. It was like a lightbulb dug out of his head and lit up over him. "Ey, Neek." He said, getting the older man's attention. "Hm?" The gambler asked, turning to the hick, his eyebrow raised in question. Ellis felt the garage get hotter as he struggled to say the right word. "Maybe…I can uh…" He let the words trail away and get lost on his lips.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Come on man, I haven't got all fucking day!"

The hick then blurted out, "I can give yuh rides n' shit….ya know…if ya want."

Had the hick looked that hot since he had seen him? Nick rubbed his forehead, maybe the heat was getting to him. He was going crazy for sure. After giving in and letting Ellis drive him to his apartment, Nick was busy pacing his living room, thinking over so many things he was about to blow his brains against the goddamn wall…

He stopped in his tracks, scratching the stubble that was growing on his chin. "Did I just think that Ellis was hot?" He said aloud, his eyebrows scrunching together and letting a sigh swirl out of his mouth. "This fucking heat is getting to me." He grumbled, walking to the kitchen and snatching a glass from the cupboard. He poured himself a scotch, pouring some ice and swirling it for a second before he drank it down.

"Okay, I need to get out of the house and just…have fun." He decided, but before he grabbed his wallet, he remembered that the only man he could turn to for a ride was Ellis, and he didn't want to pull up to the casino, with all of Nick's friends out in the front, and have Ellis embarrass him.

He could just picture the little immature man telling stories about him and Keith to his gambler buddies. "The kid's obviously gay, and I don't need my friends saying homophobic shit to the kid and making him cry, because I am not dealing with a crying 24 year old."

He sighed, laying down on his leather couch and flicking on the TV. Nothing interesting on, of-fucking-course. Nick grumbled to himself, laying back on the couch and sinking into the comfort of it. He flicked to a nice News Station, which (of course) talked about the Infection outside of their bordered and defended town.

Nothing new, just another fucking CEDA got infected and eaten by the horde, same old same old. "CEDA's are dumbasses." Nick grumbled to himself, turning the volume down to a nice mellow grumble as he slowly yet surely drifted into sleep.

_God it felt to fucking GOOD. The raw pleasure, the sexual tension, the heavy breathing and panting. The begging, the biting, the spanking, the unbearable pleasure that rocked his body. His eyes were closed so tight it hurt as he hungrily pounded into his victim. The person below him let out a muffled grown. Whoever this was, it was so good it made Nick almost let a tear fall out._

_He opened his eyes, his vision clouded by pleasure, as he leaned down and hungrily bit and suckled on the uke's neck. "_Oh god…"_ He moaned, thrusting hard and fast, feeling his pleasure increase with each hungry thrust into his uke. _"Baby you're so good!" _He moaned, digging his nails into the hips._

_He grunted again, his inner hunter acting up as he finally came so hard his eardrums bulged. He thrusted a couple more times to ride out the most amazing orgasm he'd ever experienced and the clouded vision cleared._

_He collapsed on his uke, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. He felt himself go still with fear and shock when he heard the person speak. _"Ungh…uh Neek tha' was suh good…"

_Ellis?_

Nick shot up from the couch, his body covered in sweat and his eyes wide with shock. He let out a startled yelp as he slid off of his leather couch, collapsing on the cool wooden floor. He lay there, his breath coming out in startled gasps as he thought over his crazy-ass dream.

He rubbed his head, his cheeks flushed red and his pants **aching** because of the tightness. He was hard, so unbearably hard. "Goddamnit, what the fuck was that?" He hollered aloud, standing up and moving to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of scotch, tossing the bottle in the garbage rather hard, "I blame this fucking stuff!" He screamed.

And with that, he grabbed his wallet and walked to the casino in the scarring heat.

Ellis had finally finished tuning the Ford GT correctly. Everything was set nicely, and he was pleased. He was new to this type of care, and he thought he did a great job with this. As he polished off the hood of this amazing car, he heard the backdoor to the garage open. He turned around to see Keith standing there in his tanktop and ripped jeans.

"Ey, Ellis, take a break n' come inside." Keith grumbled, walking out into the scalding heat where the hick was working. Ellis slung the rag over his shoulder and smiled at Keith, "Sorry, I jus' love this car. She's a beauty." He said, raking his gaze over the car.

Keith smirked, snaking in and grinding his hips against the hick's. "Well get yer head out of tha car an' love me." The older hick snaked his hands around Ellis's, gripping the man's buttocks and kissing him. Ellis kissed back, groaning to the grinding of their hips.

"Im suh exhausted, Keith." Ellis mumbled in between kisses. Keith stared at the younger hick and raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe after ya take a nice cold shower ya can join me 'n a lil' nap." He whispered, grabbing the hick's hand and leading him across the street to his apartment.

The shower was cold, all right, but the hick loved it. He watched silently as Keith lathered his body in soap and rinsed the grime of the day down the drain. "Suh how was today." Keith asked casually as he took the scrub and rubbed it along his body, just like Ellis liked.

Ellis kept his moans silent as best he could as he tried to answer. "Well, Neek came by an' asked me tuh fix his camaro. He payed 'n advance 'n such." Keith stopped his scrubbing, standing up and eyeing Ellis. "Nick?"

Ellis nodded, his cheeks red. Keith narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "I hate that stupid gamblah." Ellis's smile fell into a frown, his eyes staring down at Keith, "Ya do?" Keith nodded, "He reeks of trouble n' I don't want ya hangin' around him too much, El."

Ellis's eyebrows furrowed in a fit of anger as he retorted, "I spent weeks wit' Neek, an' he didn't do nothin' bad!" His boyfriend scoffed, cupping Ellis's head in his soft hands, "El, you told me what he does n' he sounds like a horrible man. How he treated ya pissed me off."

He sent kisses down the younger hick's neck and shoulders. Ellis smiled at Keith's raw kindness and love for him. "Love ya, Keith." Ellis whispered, running his hands up and down the man's naked and wet back. Keith pressed him up against the shower tile wall, pressing his now clear erection against Ellis. "You know I love ya too, El."

Yet that night, as Ellis was nuzzled in Keith's warm and naked hold, he couldn't take Nick's face out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about that twinkle in the gambler's eyes and the way the man talked to him. He knew the man thought of him as annoying and childish, but something about the way he acted earlier today made Ellis think otherwise….


End file.
